


Morning rituals

by Skybirdday



Series: Ducky/Reader oneshots [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Mature Marriage, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find your husband is watching you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning rituals

Morning Rituals

By Skybirdday

 

(Ducky/Wife! Reader)

 

You wake up and stretch in the bed before tossing off the covers. Then you glance up and  
smile. "You know, it is impolite to stare at a lady when she is sleeping."

The other chuckles as he walks in to stand before you. "Even when she is the most beautiful  
woman in the room?"

You sigh, sitting up in the bed. "Donald, You don't really think that after all these years?  
I have grey hairs, I ache all over, have fat all over. . ."

"So do I, love. I do not have the slim figure as I did when I was young. Yes, we are old, true,  
but we have grown old together. I am grateful to wake with you either in my arms or to watch you  
sleep in the morning when I am here. We have been blessed to have such a long life together."  
Then he takes your hands in his. "As I promised you years ago when we married, I love you and  
shall always love you no matter what whether age, anger, or whatever," he said as he knelt down  
and kissed you. A few moments passed before you pulled apart. "Now, breakfast?"

You nod as your Donald takes you by the hand to take you from the bedroom to the kitchen.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I have this AU where Ducky got married and this series will have some scenes with  
> Ducky and his wife.


End file.
